moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Davrum Niall
Lord-Commander Davrum Niall, Margrave of Ban'diel and Knight-Vigilant of the Holy Order of the Light's Vigilants is a human male who rules over the province of Ban'diel for the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Today he leads the Holy Order of the Light's Vigilants, an organization who seeks to bring about unity on Azeroth and the dawning of a new age. "Friends of the Light! Brothers in arms! Heed my call! From age come to age pass we have all been equals in the radiance of the Light, basking in its eternal glory and seeking to emulate its divine presence! We have all stood stalwartly against the turmoil and tribulation that has seeded the path we tread! We have vanquished foes the likes of which have never been present here on Azeroth, until now! From the saronite halls of Icecrown, to the shattered remains of Outlands we have fought valiantly and with resolve under the banners of the Church, the Knights of the Silver Hand, the Hand of Argus, the Argent Dawn, Crusade, and the Brotherhood of the Light! We are all champions of the Light, and we are all products of the strife we’ve endured! I speak to you all now as a brother, who myself has faced the seemingly endless waves of undeath to the north. ' I speak to you as a peer who has too stood among the vaunted ranks of these monolithic orders! I speak now in attempt to shatter the boundaries of dogma that keeps us separate from one another. To bring forth new understanding! To call for a dawning of a new age. What I speak of is unity, brothers. I call for a unified front against a threat that is ever growing and unlike that of which we have ever seen on Azeroth. More mighty than the Horde. More endless then the scourge. I speak to you of the armies of Sargeras and his Burning Legion. The time has come, my friends, to come together in perfect vigilance against a threat that has seen already countless worlds divided, and their peoples subject to genocide and madness. ' So what I humbly ask is for you to join me! Join me in preparation for something our Draenic brothers would call inevitable. Look upon your stilled blade at your hip and unsheathe it in a rallying call to all of the Light’s faithful. Do it not for accolades, nor fame, nor divisive attempts to gain praised title. Stand with me as a Vigilant of the Light and we shall do the Light’s work. The Legion is at the gate; let us wait no further! To arms! May the Light keep you ever vigilant!" '- Sir Davrum Niall in the Cathedral of Light on 625 K.C. addressing his peers of the need for unity.' History Abridged Born to Geromus and Sandra Niall in Boralus, the capital city of Kul Tiras in 591 K.C., Davrum was thrust into a harsh environment at a young age. Davrum's father, Geromus, was a Kul Tiran Lord-Admiral tasked to secure a distant and rugged land known as 'the traveler's gate' or Ban'diel. The family made the voyage in 593 K.C. and established the settlement of Radiance, named after the dazzling sunrises and sunsets seen from the shore. Davrum's father was then named Margrave of the island, making him the heir to his legacy. Davrum's life from an early age was a difficult one. His father was soon lost at sea in 596 K.C. when he was only five years old, leaving him technically the new Margrave of the island. His mother, Sandra, left the affairs of the office in the hands of a few trusted retainers. Coming of age Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Tirasian